Regresa a mí
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa con quién estés, regresaré a ti y estaremos juntos"


_Tal y como prometí en mi fic "As long as you´re there" aquí llega este One Shot Samcedes. Espero que os guste :)_

_Porque Ryan Murphy los separó, pero nada impedirá que en el futuro los Samcedes sean endgame._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Sam Evans se habría despedido de Mercedes y habría vuelto para quedarse con ella para siempre.<strong>

_**Regresa a mí**_

"_Regresa a mí,_

_quiéreme otra vez,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_

_dime que si,_

_yo no quiero llorar._

_Regresa a mí…"_

"_No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa con quién estés, regresaré a ti y estaremos juntos"_

—Intenta no demorarte mucho —le había respondido la chica entre lágrimas, en el momento de la despedida.

Su novio, con el que había pasado los mejores meses de su vida, se veía obligado nuevamente a mudarse de estado por el trabajo de su familia.

—No lo haré —le había dicho él, secando las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla—. Te lo prometo.

—Te quiero —le había respondido Mercedes, abrazándolo—. No me olvides, por favor.

—"_Oel Ngati Kameie_" —le había susurrado él, mirándola a los ojos—. Nunca podría, Mercy —Besando sus labios por última vez, antes de subirse al coche que lo alejaría para siempre de ella.

La chica lo había visto partir. El contacto con sus manos se había roto.

Se había quedado nuevamente sola, él se lo había llevado todo. Todo cuánto le había dado. Su cariño, su felicidad, su virginidad... Se lo había dado todo y ahora estaba nuevamente sola.

* * *

><p>Pero no había sido así.<p>

Tiempo después Mercedes había sabido que él no la había dejado sola. Ella estaba embarazada.

Embarazada y asustada.

Había perdido por completo el contacto con Sam y no tenía manera de localizarlo.

La primera persona a la que había decidido contárselo había sido Quinn. Ella había pasado por lo mismo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Quinn? —se lamentó.

—Tenerlo Mercedes. ¡Tú no eres como yo! Tú quieres a ese niño, lo quieres tanto como quisiste a Sam. Sé que jamás podrías darlo en adopción, lo sé.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza. Quinn tenía razón.

—Pero, ¿cómo podré hacerlo sola, Quinn?

—No estará sola, Mercy. Tienes a tus padres, me tienes a mí. A los del Club Glee, todos te apoyaremos. Tú me ayudaste a mí cuando lo necesitaba, es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

* * *

><p>Y lo había hecho.<p>

Todos.

Su familia, Quinn, sus amigos del Club... Sus padres no le habían dado la espalda, adoraban a su nieto. Tanto ellos como Quinn, la habían acompañado en el momento del parto.

Pero Sam era el que debía haber estado allí.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó y Mercedes siguió adelante con su vida, renunciando a sus sueños por cuidar de su bebé. Para ella, era lo más importante.<p>

Años después, lo había visto en la tele, en una película de esas de crímenes de un sábado por la tarde.

Sam Evans se había hecho actor.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que él hubiera querido serlo, pero... después de devorar tantas películas y hacer esas increíbles imitaciones, quizás, ser actor hubiera sido lo más esperado.

Había seguido su carrera a lo largo de los años, tanto la artística como la personal. No había día de la semana que no saliesen publicadas fotos de él con una chica diferente. Siempre relaciones pasajeras, nunca de larga duración.

Se alegraba por él, porque aunque nunca había pensado que ser actor era su sueño, lo había conseguido. Había triunfado.

Pero no había cumplido su promesa. En todo ese tiempo, Sam no había vuelto a por ella y eso la ponía triste.

Tenía tan grabadas aquellas palabras en su mente...

"_No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa con quién estés, regresaré a ti y estaremos juntos"_

Pero él no lo había cumplido.

No lo había hecho.

La chica no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo.

Diez años más tarde seguía llorando por él, diez años después todavía no había podido olvidarlo. Su hijo le recordaba tanto a él... si tan solo dejase de hacer sus imitaciones, ella podría hacer un esfuerzo y olvidarlo. Pero sabía que nunca lo conseguiría porque Sam le había dado el regalo más bonito que podía darle. Un hijo, le había dado a Seth.

Desde el momento en que había visto por primera vez su carita, había sabido que él sería el eje de su vida, lo más importante para ella. Así había sido desde entonces y así seguiría siendo. Seth Jones era su mundo y nadie podría cambiarlo.

La chica oyó como tocaban a la puerta principal. Secando sus lágrimas se apresuró a abrir.

Y si no se hubiese agarrado firmemente al marco de la puerta, probablemente se hubiese desmayado.

Diez años después, se encontraba de nuevo delante de Sam Evans.

—Hola Mercedes —fue lo único que dijo él, entrando y cerrando la puerta principal.

—Sam... —Ella reprimió su deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Había tardado diez años en buscarla. ¡Diez largos años!

—He venido a cumplir mi promesa —le dijo el chico en tono serio.

_¿Diez años después?_

Pensó ella.

—Llegas tarde —le respondió la chica secamente.

—Nunca es tarde para el amor.

—Me olvidaste —le reprochó—. Dijiste que volverías a por mí, lo prometiste.

—Estoy aquí —se excusó.

—No te reconozco, Sam. Te veo en la tele, te veo con tus amiguitas y no te reconozco.

—Yo no he cambiado, Mercedes, sigo siendo el mismo. Para mí siempre fuiste tú, la única que quería y respetaba por como era.

—Has tardado en darte cuenta de ello.

—Hubiese venido antes si supiese que te habías ido al otro rincón del país, Mercedes —le reclamó—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle. Un niño entró corriendo en el salón.

—¡Es Sam Evans el actor! ¡Mamá, tenemos a Sam Evans en nuestro salón! Cuando se lo cuente a Lucy no se lo creerá —dijo emocionado el niño—. ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo y hacerte una foto conmigo? —Le preguntó el niño guiñándole un ojo a Sam.

—Claro —le respondió —. Sin problema. ¿Quién es Lucy? —le preguntó al niño.

—Es la hija de Tío Artie y Tía Quinn.

—¿Quinn y Artie se casaron? —Se giró hacia Mercedes preguntándoselo.

—Sí —el chico abrió la boca asombrado.

—¡Sam! —El niño llamó su atención—. ¿Podrías presentarme a Kristen Bell? ¡La adoro!

Sam se rió, viendo cómo la madre empezaba a molestarse.

—Me encantan tus imitaciones, yo también las hago. ¿Te enseño algunas?

—Cariño... —protestó su madre.

_—Volveré —_dijo Seth imitando la famosa frase de la película de Terminator.

Sam se echó a reír.

—Seth... —protestó su madre nuevamente.

—Espera mamá, tengo más.

—Hijo.

_—¡Jack Ryan! Acaba de subir al Octubre Rojo._

—¡Seth Jones! ¡Sube a tu cuarto ahora mismo! —le chilló su madre.

—Pero mamá, ¿qué he hecho? —dijo confundido el niño.

—No discutas Seth, sube a tu habitación.

—Pero no entiendo... si esa es tu preferida —el niño se encogió de hombros subiendo la escalera—. Lo siento —dijo una vez llegó arriba de todo. Se lo decía a ambos.

—Tienes un hijo —le dijo Sam.

—Sí, ¿y? Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Vas a salir corriendo para no volver? —le reprochó ella.

—No. He venido a por ti y también a por él.

Ella le cuestionó con la mirada.

—¿No te has casado? —le preguntó recordando el apellido del niño.

—No.

—¿Con cuántos has estado Mercedes?

—¿Acaso te crees con derecho a preguntarlo? ¿Con cuántas has estado tú? —le preguntó molesta.

Él bajó la cabeza.

_Con más de las que hubiese querido._

Pensó.

—Te contesto yo, Sam. Has estado con todas, rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, mujeres sin gracia, bobas, con poco cerebro y pésimo gusto para los zapatos.

_¿A que viene lo de los zapatos?_

Pensó él.

—¿Con cuántos Mercedes? —insistió.

Ella empezó a contarlos con los dedos de la mano. Cuando ya llevaba siete dedos en alto, los volvió a bajar y comenzó nuevamente.

—Lo siento, han sido tantos que algunos se me olvidan, volveré a empezar.

—¡Te lo digo en serio! —le gritó.

—Y yo también, no tienes derecho a preguntármelo. ¡Te fuiste! ¿Qué creías que haría? ¿Esperarte sentada durante diez años, mientras docenas de mujeres calentaban tu cama?

—¿No lo hiciste?

—¡NO! —Gritó ella como nunca antes.

—Mientes.

—No miento y Seth es la prueba de ello. ¿De donde crees que salió? —le soltó la chica.

—¿Qué pasó con su padre?

—No tiene —le contestó.

Sam supo que preguntándole por él no llegaría a ningún lado.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Y tú? No sales con... ¿Cómo se llama? Cecily, Suzy, Corinne...

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Pues no me da la gana de responderte.

—¡Bien! —le contestó él.

—¡Bien! —chilló ella en respuesta.

Sam estaba enfadado y ahora sí, ella no se iba a librar de su preguntas.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Seth?

—Siete —mintió Mercedes.

—No me ha parecido que tenga siete.

—Pues los tiene —le aseguró ella.

—Quizás deberíamos llamarlo y preguntarle su fecha de nacimiento.

—¡Diablos no! No harás tal cosa.

—Ya... Seth... —Elevando su tono de voz—. ¡Seth!

—¡Tiene nueve años! —le gritó.

—¡SETH! —Volvió a llamarlo.

—¡Es tu hijo! ¿Vale? —dijo por fin.

—¿Cómo? —Tal y como había sospechado desde el principio.

—Es tu hijo. Seth es tu hijo.

—¿Me has ocultado que tengo un hijo contigo? —la reprendió.

—¿Cómo que conmigo? ¿Acaso tienes más?

—¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, Mercedes! ¡Me ocultaste que teníamos un hijo!

—¡Yo no te lo oculté! No sabíamos dónde estabas, no podíamos contactar contigo, te habías esfumado por completo.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se lamentó.

Ella asintió. Si hubiese podido avisarlo, sabía que Sam la habría apoyado.

—¿Lo criaste sola?

—No. Mis padres me ayudaron. Y Quinn, y Kurt. Todos los compañeros, menos Rachel, que al igual que tú también se fue. Tiempo después nos vinimos a vivir a esta casa con Charlie.

—¿Charlie es tu pareja? —le preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

Seth se acercó a la barandilla de la escalera.

—A la tía Charlie no le gusta mamá, le gustan los hombres. Ella y mamá siempre ven tus películas hasta que acaban llorando.

—¡Seth!

—Y no lo entiendo, porque la mayoría son películas cómicas —dijo el niño desde arriba.

—¡Vuelve a tu cuarto, Seth!

—Jo, mamá —protestó el niño—. Solo quería preguntarle cuando se estrenaba Avatar 3. ¡Llevamos esperando dos años por ella! Eso es mucho esperar.

Su madre lo miró enfadada. ¡¿Dos años? ¡Eso no era nada! Deberían darle un premio a ella.

Mercedes vio cómo su hijo regresaba a su habitación cabizbajo. Le dolía tener que gritarle pero verlo tan cerca de su padre...

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, Sam? —dijo ella, intentando que él no le preguntase por sus lloros.

—Rachel me dijo dónde vivías.

_¿Y ella como se enteró?_

Pensó Mercedes.

—O sea que si Rachel no hubiese triunfado y tú no te hubieses encontrado con ella... ¿Todavía seguirías sin buscarme?

—Te busqué, ¡pero ya no estabas allí! —dijo disculpándose—. ¿Por qué ella triunfó? ¿Por qué ella y no tú? Siempre creí que sería al revés.

—A ella no le importó nada más, Sam. No le importó Finn, no le importamos nosotros, solo quería triunfar. Fue duro ver sufrir a Finn, muy duro.

El chico la escuchaba atentamente.

—Yo pude hacerlo, Sam, pude triunfar. Tuve la oportunidad, pero no lo hice. Mi niño siempre fue lo primero para mí, él es mi vida. Mis sueños de diva quedaron en el olvido cuando lo vi por primera vez. Lo escogí a él y lo escogería una y mil veces. Seth siempre será lo primero para mí.

Él lo comprendía. Mercedes lo había dejado todo por ese niño, incluidos sus sueños. Mientras Rachel había renunciado a Finn por el triunfo. Eran dos personas completamente distintas.

Lo había dejado todo por él, por su propio hijo.

—Vuelve conmigo, Mercedes. Regresa a mí —le suplicó.

—No.

—Lloras viendo mis películas —le recordó.

—Yo no, Charlie lo hace. Es muy sensible —se excusó.

—Mientes, Mercedes. Sé cuando mientes, tus manos tiemblan cuando lo haces.

—No es verdad —se quejó.

—No me has olvidado. Sé que me sigues queriendo.

Sam la agarró de la mano, notando cómo de verdad sus manos le temblaban.

Se acercó lentamente buscando sus labios. Hacía tanto que no los besaba... Se preguntó si sentiría lo mismo que hacía diez años cuando la había besado por última vez.

Los labios de la chica lo recibieron, como si no hubiese pasado apenas tiempo entre ambos besos. Eran cálidos y suaves.

Sam notó como la mano de ella se soltaba y lo empujaba hacia atrás. Se estaba resistiendo.

—No puedes regresar después de diez años esperando que no te haya olvidado —le reprochó la chica, acariciando sus propios labios intentando sentir todavía el sabor de los de él en ellos.

—Yo no lo hice, creía... Creía que lo nuestro había sido importante para ti —se lamentó.

—Claro que fue importante para mí. Me diste un hijo, ¿recuerdas? Es lo mejor que tengo, lo mejor de mi vida y tú me lo diste. Eso nunca podré olvidarlo, Sam. Pero no me pidas que te ayude a cumplir tu promesa porque no lo haré, no volveré contigo. El Sam que yo quise, el Sam dulce, simpático y cariñoso del que me enamoré ya no existe.

—Mercy... —Susurró su nombre mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Él había vuelto a llamarla Mercy, y ella, sentía cómo su corazón se partía al recordar sus momentos juntos.

—No me llames así, hace mucho que perdiste el derecho.

—No voy a dejar de hacerlo —dijo acercándose más a ella—. Yo te sigo queriendo, no me importa si tú no lo haces, mi amor nos sobra para los dos.

Ella se rió.

—No seas ridículo, Sam. No puedes imponerme tu amor.

—No te lo impongo, porque sé que no me has olvidado. Un amor como el nuestro Mercy, no muere. Un amor así, sabe esperar. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa con quién estés, dije que regresaría a ti y he cumplido mi promesa. Cumple tú la tuya y quiéreme —le suplicó Sam.

—¿Qué pasa con Emily, Stella, Dorinne...?

Sam se dio cuenta que Mercedes había nombrado ya a otras tres chicas distintas.

—No tengo ni idea de quienes son esas, pero sé quien es Mercy Jones, la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hijo. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Así que no me pidas que me separe nuevamente de ti, porque ésta vez aunque me quede sin casa, sin trabajo y completamente en la ruina, no me alejaré de ti, ni de Seth. Eso tenlo por seguro—. Ella lo había estado escuchando con atención, por eso se había dado cuenta que él esta vez no se lo había prometido.

_—Oel Ngati Kameie —_dijo posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era su Sam.

Sí.

Mercedes sintió como algo se despertaba en su interior.

Su Sam había vuelto.

—Esta vez no te dejaré Mercedes Jones, te lo prometo. Y sabes que tarde o temprano, Sam Evans cumple sus promesas —le dijo.

Se lo había prometido. Ahora no la dejaría. No más.

—Solo he estado con un hombre además de ti, Sam —quiso sincerarse ella—. Y prefiero no recordarlo.

—¿Te trataba mal? —le preguntó el chico intentando mantener la calma.

—Me trataba bien y también a Seth, quizás por eso nuestra relación duró tanto tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Tres años.

_¡Tres años!_

Sam sintió celos de ese hombre que había tenido la suerte de pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? —Quiso saber.

—No eras tú —le contestó Mercedes—. No eras tú, Sam. Fui más feliz en esos meses de verano que pasé contigo que en los tres años de relación con Marcus.

Los celos que podía haber sentido Sam, se habían desvanecido. Solo quedaba en él una gratitud hacia ese Marcus por haber cuidado de ellos.

—Yo estuve con más chicas de las que hubiese querido, Mercedes —le confesó a su vez—. No podía evitar buscarte en ellas. Tu risa, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... Pero ninguna era como tú, Mercy. No hubo ninguna que me hiciese tan feliz como lo hiciste tú el verano que pasamos juntos. Ese verano fue la mejor época de mi vida.

—Ese verano concebimos a Seth —dijo la chica, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Siento habérmelo perdido, Mercy. Siento no haber estado ahí contigo en el nacimiento. En los primeros pasos, la primera palabra, el primer diente. ¡Lo siento tanto! Me he perdido diez años de la vida de mi hijo. Seth apenas sabe nada de mí —se lamentó.

—Seth lo sabe todo de ti, Sam. Él sabe que eres su padre. Le hablé de ti desde niño, sabe quién eres. Te idealiza, te adora. Sigue tu carrera hagas lo que hagas, aunque hay ciertas cosas que no puedo dejarle ver. Si hubieses subido a su habitación verías fotos y pósteres tuyos por toda su habitación.

Sam abrió la boca estupefacto.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Ahora entiendo porque hacía como que no me conocía y me guiñaba el ojo! Sin duda es un niño muy inteligente, se nota que salió a su madre.

—No sé a que te refieres —le dijo ella.

—Esta no es la primera vez que veo a Seth, Mercy. Nosotros nos conocemos de antes.

—¿De antes? —preguntó la chica asombrada.

—Hace más de dos meses que viene a ver el rodaje. Al principio lo veía llegar y mezclarse entre el público del plató. Una chica rubia lo acompañaba, miraban las escenas del día y se iban, creía que era su madre. Pero un día, ella lo animó a acercarse y él, me pidió una foto. Cuando nos la sacamos, lo miré a los ojos. Me recordaron a alguien. Era tu mirada, pero en ese momento no me dí cuenta.

El chico siguió contándole.

—Siguió viniendo día tras día y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya lo echaba de menos. Los días que no venía notaba su falta. Poco a poco se había ido ganando mi cariño. Por eso no entendí porqué cuando él apareció en el salón y me vio, hizo como si no me conociese. Ahora sí lo entiendo. Tú no sabías que él venía a verme, ¿verdad?

—¿Iba a verte al rodaje? —le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Sí.

—¡Iba a verte al rodaje! —chilló—. ¡Seth Samuel Jones baja aquí ahora mismo!

El niño al oírla bajo corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Charlie te llevó al rodaje? —le preguntó, enfadada.

—Sí —dijo el niño, un poco con miedo—. Pero ella no tuvo la culpa, Mami. Yo quería conocer a papá, quería saber cómo era de verdad.

Sam no pudo evitar emocionarse. El hijo de Mercy. Su hijo. Acababa de llamarlo papá.

—¡Charlie me va a oír! —chilló la chica.

—Mercy... —la llamó Sam.

—¿Qué? —gritó.

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Cásate conmigo, no perdamos más tiempo. Seamos felices juntos, Seth, tú y yo.

El niño miraba a sus padres, esperanzado.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir la chica.

—Regresa a mí, Mercy. Hazme feliz de nuevo. Sabes que no podré serlo si tú no estás a mi lado. Si los dos no lo estáis —dijo el chico, acercándose al niño y arrodillándose a su lado, después de sacar una cajita de su bolsillo. Dentro, había un hermoso anillo de brillantes.

—Cásate conmigo, Mercy y haznos felices a los dos —repitió, arrodillado al lado de su hijo, enfrente de ella.

—Sam... —susurró ella.

—Dí que sí, Mami —le suplicó Seth, poniendo cara triste.

—Sí —dijo ella, mostrándoles una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ha dicho que sí? —le preguntó Sam a su hijo.

—¡Sí! —chilló Seth, besando a su padre en la mejilla.

Sam le devolvió el beso y acto seguido, se levantó para besar y abrazar a su futura esposa, después de colocarle el anillo en su dedo.

—Te quiero y lo sabes —le susurró al oído—. Siempre lo hice. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, te prometí que volvería por ti y de aquí —dijo, señalando el corazón de la chica— no pienso irme.

Ella lo abrazó nuevamente mientras el niño los miraba ilusionado.

—¿No te irás de nuevo? —se aseguró ella.

—No.

—¿Lo prometes? —le pidió en tono triste.

—Lo prometo y sabes que lo cumpliré.

—Te quiero, Sam —dijo la chica, antes de besarlo con todo su corazón. Ambos notaron como Seth se abrazaba a sus piernas.

—Hijo —dijo Sam, en cuánto había detenido el beso—. Has juntado a tu padre y a tu madre.

—No fui yo, fue tía Charlie —lo corrigió.

Ésta última no encontró mejor momento para llegar a casa. Los vio en el salón juntos y Sam llevaba una cajita en la mano. ¡Se iban a casar!

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya era hora! Si tengo que esperar un año más me pego un tiro —dijo, haciendo aspavientos.

—¡Charlie! No digas esas cosas delante del niño.

—¡Perdón! Es la emoción.

—Charlie, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

—¿Juntar a un padre con su hijo? ¿Unir a dos personas que se aman? ¿Devolverle la felicidad a mi mejor amiga? Mercy, estoy embarazada y el tío que me hizo el bombo se ha largado para no volver, pero éste —dijo, refiriéndose a Sam —no lo hizo sabiéndolo. El nunca lo supo. Sé que no tenía derecho a decidir por ti, pero creía que Seth debía conocer a su padre. No me culpes, son las hormonas que pueden conmigo. Además, no aguantaba más tus lloreras viendo sus películas. Alguien tiene que ser feliz aquí y esa eres tú, Mercy.

—Oh Charlie... —se lamentó Mercedes, abrazando a su amiga.

—Llamé a Quinn , que llamó a Finn, y éste a Kurt, que habló con Blaine, que le pidió a Rachel que hablase con Sam y le dijese donde vivías. Al parecer, la Rachel Berry de la que me hablaste debe haber cambiado, porque se ve que sí tiene su corazoncito. Sabía que Sam era buena persona, por como trataba a Seth y sabía que te seguía queriendo a pesar de salir con todas esas chicas sin cerebro. Si había estado contigo, debía tener mejor gusto, así que asumí que no conseguía ser feliz con una chica de verdad porque no te había olvidado. ¿Quién no te va a querer a ti, Mercy?

—Sabes que no estarás sola, Charlie. Nos tienes a Seth y a mí —le dijo su amiga.

—Y a mí también —se unió Sam—. Al fin y al cabo no estaría aquí si no fuese por ti.

—Tía Charlie, ¡yo no te abandonaré! —le dijo Seth abrazándola.

—¡Lo sé, cariño! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —dijo la chica, mientras lo besaba en el pelo.

—Sam y Mercedes se emocionaron al contemplar la escena. Su hijo además de inteligente, era dulce y cariñoso como su padre.

—Vamos a la cocina, Seth, dejemos a tus papis solitos —le dijo ella, agarrándole la mano.

—¿No te vas a ir? ¿Verdad, papá?

—No me voy a ir, Seth, no pienso irme.

El niño sonriendo, se marchó con su tía hacia la cocina.

—Después del nacimiento de Seth, este es el día más feliz de mi vida —le confesó la chica

—Después del día en el que lo concebimos, este también es el día más feliz de mi vida. Pero, habrá momentos más felices, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí... Sam, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo actor? Creí que tu sueño era ser cantante.

—No sé, supongo que se dieron así las cosas. Pero... me han ofrecido grabar un disco.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella ilusionada.

—Sí, voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que me brindan. Voy a probar suerte y quiero que cantes conmigo en él —dijo, acariciando su rostro.

—¿Yo? —le preguntó.

—Sí, tú. ¿Qué me dices?

—Nadie me conoce, Sam y hace mucho que no canto.

—Razones de más para hacerlo. Dí que sí, Mercy. Es hora de que cumplamos nuestros sueños, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—Ahora nadie podrá arrebatar nuestra felicidad, no importa cuánto lo intenten. Mercedes Jones no podrá separarse de Sam Evans —fue al decir esto último, cuando el chico se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Mercedes.

—Le pusiste mi nombre al niño.

—Era tu hijo, ¿no? —dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Pero no estuve contigo, Mercy. Podrías haberme olvidado y sin embargo, le pusiste mi nombre.

—Sí, y lo llame Seth por la tradición.

—"La tradición de las Eses" Steven, Susan, Samuel, Steve, Stacy, y ahora Seth Samuel Evans —el chico no podía ser más feliz aunque quisiera.

Al oírlo decir el nombre de su hijo junto a su apellido, Mercedes no puedo evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo. Finalmente su hijo tendría el apellido de su padre.

El secó una de sus lágrimas con su mano.

—Es un nombre precioso —le dijo.

—Era hermoso de bebé. Oh Sam, tengo que enseñarte fotos.

—Sí, por favor, quiero verlas todas. Quiero saberlo todo de ti y de él —Sam la miro de arriba abajo—. ¿Cómo estás tan delgada?

—Cuando estaba embarazada de Seth, me dijeron que debía empezar a comer bien por el niño. Así que me pusieron a dieta. Luego, supongo que al tener que cuidarlo, me olvidaba de comer —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Crees que no estoy guapa?

—No digo que no estés guapa. Solo digo, que echo de menos, ese precioso trasero que tenías —dijo él, acariciándoselo con sus manos.

Ella estalló en risas.

—Ya...

—A lo mejor, ahora que nos casemos, vuelva la Mercy de la que me enamoré.

—No me hagas engordar otra vez, Sam. Estoy bien así.

—Quizás consiga "engordarte" de otra forma, futura señora Evans.

—Oh... —¿Se refería a dejarle embarazada de nuevo?

_Sí, por favor._

Pensó la chica.

_Otro bebé de Sam._

—Una niña —dijo él—. Una niña a la que pueda ver crecer sin perderme nada.

Sí, una niña de Sam. Y ahora todo sería distinto. El estaría con ellos.

—Sarah... podríamos llamarla Sarah —le dijo Mercedes.

—Sarah es un nombre precioso —le susurró su prometido.

—¿Y si sale niño otra vez? —le preguntó.

—¡Bienvenido sea! —chilló Sam ilusionado—. Pero hazte a la idea de que también quiero niña, así que no dejaremos de intentarlo.

Los hijos de Sam. Sus hijos.

—Y cuando Seth sea mayor, podrá cuidarlos como yo lo hice con Stevie y Stacy —le sonrió.

Ella sonrió al recordar el amor que Sam sentía por sus hermanos.

—Has vuelto, Sam. Has vuelto por mí —dijo ella emocionada.

—Te lo prometí, Mercy —respondió él, acariciando su rostro, antes de que sus labios volviesen a unirse a los de ella

Después de tantos años, Sam había regresado a ella, tal y como se lo había prometido. Y no se iría, no la abandonaría nunca más.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Si tú también quieres tener un Seth Evans, dale clic a "Review this Chapter"<em>


End file.
